


The Distance Between Us

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Negative Thoughts, Post S4, part 2 will go more into glimmadora stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmer has been kidnapped. Adora no longer is She-ra. When the two last saw each other, they had an argument and neither knows if they will see one another ever again. But when they are reunited, there is still a gap between the two that they must bridge to heal. And as they start to realize what the other means to them, they have to figure out how to heal what has been said to them and reconnect once more.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Things I Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in two parts. Part one kind of is just backstory I guess idk and part 2 will have more of the glimmadora healing stuff :v. It will get out...eventually...also I did hit some major block at the end and after like a week of being unable to undo it, I sort of just ENDED the fic. So please forgive me for the last part. I tried but nothing worked so I just ended up with that or I would have never gotten it done. Either way, enjoy

She has never felt like this before. At least, she can never recall feeling like this before. Is any of this real? Nothing feels as such, not even herself. Every step she takes feels amplified, every leaf crunch under her feet sounds louder than usual. Time seems to slow to a snail's pace. Everything feels just out of touch yet there are threats at every corner. Nothing makes sense at all and everything jumbles up in her head, confusing her more. This just has to be a bad dream, right? None of this can  _ possibly  _ be occurring. It’s as if she has been thrown back into an alternate dimension. However, no matter how much everything feels unreal or she wants to believe that she will wake up back in Brightmoon castle in her safe, warm bed, she knows this is real life. 

There is a soft touch on her shoulder. Adora snaps her head up, her body tight. Bow looks at her, every inch of his face filled with worry. She releases some of the tension inside of her upon seeing the familiar face. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright? I know things are not looking good at all but you seem not all there. I’m worried,” Bow asks. He keeps his hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze. 

“Do I really need to answer that?” Adora replies. “Everything is a mess and has happened so fast I just can’t keep up with it.” She clutches the side of her head, trying to ground her mind. “Everything is worse than I could ever imagine.” 

Adora stalls in her walk to look up at the newly starlit sky. She always thought if the stars and grander universe ever returned while she was alive, it would be an experience she would never forget. Well...she  _ will  _ never forget it, that part is not wrong. But instead of childlike wonder and joy spreading through every inch of her body, fear nearly paralyzes her and helplessness feels like a noose around her neck as fleet of spaceship block out most of the sky. 

Adora thinks back to what seems like years ago. Back to when she, Bow, and Glimmer were having fun and living the best life they could while a war raged on. Those happy warm moments causes her heart to ache. The last time she saw Glimmer, they had a spat over what to do about the magic deep inside Etheria’s core. Adora wishing to not use it while Glimmer wishing to do so. Glimmer got her wish but it took almost every ounce of strength from Adora to prevent the world being torn into a thousand pieces. Now the queen is missing, kidnapped by what Adora can only assume is the Horde army. Who knows what is happening to her at the moment. 

_ No, no. Don’t think about that!  _ Adora thinks. She starts to walk again through the Whispering Woods. Not much longer until they reach Brightmoon castle.  _ There is no time for crying. No time for breaking down. She will be fine. She will be okay. You will get Glimmer back and talk and make up and everything will be alright again. You’ll hold her in your arms again and feel her soft hair through your fingers again. It will all be alright. _

Adora has to keep moving. It’s all she can do right now. She can’t break down and cry when an attack can happen at any time. She and Bow have to get to Brightmoon castle and prepare for the worse, arm themselves, and enlist the aid of King Micah and the other princesses. Any help is better than no help. No matter what the cost, she will be there for Glimmer and being her back home. Be the hero she deserve to have. 

**What if you fail or she doesn’t want you anymore.**

Adora shakes her head, throwing the thought away from mind. 

_ Not now. Not now! _

The pair pick up their pace. Time is fleeting. Soon they break through the treeline. Above them, spaceships loom, waiting to spill out whatever rest inside of them. In front of them, Brightmoon castle stands tall in silence. At the front gates, dark specks line the steps, looking away from her and Bow. The two exchange quick looks before jogging to the castle. 

King Micah, Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, Sea Hawk, Scropia, Swift Wind, and Shadow Weaver stand outside. They all turn their heads at the sound of people rushing towards them. Frosta automatically jumps out in front of everyone, her hands covered by large, thick ice claws. Adora and Bow skid to a halt. 

“Whoa! It’s us, Frosta!” Bow shouts, throwing his hands up in front of him. Frosta lowers hers and frees them of the ice. 

“Where have you two been! What is going on! What happened?!?!” Frosta demands. “Did Glimmer tap into all that magic? And what are those things in the sky? And I don’t mean those flying spaceships…What happened to your hair?”

“Easy! One question at a time!”

Frosta takes a breath and steps back. Perfuma moves forward, taking her place as closest to Adora and Bow. 

“Sorry. We just are all worried and scared. No one knows what is going on and by the looks of things, they aren’t good.”

Adora and Bow take a moment to gather their thoughts and recall everything that has occurred. Them sneaking out and going to Beast Island and finding King Micah and Entrapta. Quickly brushing on how hard it was to get off and get home only to find Glimmer was gone with Scorpia. Adora rushing to stop Light Hope’s plan and breaking the sword to prevent it any further. How they are no longer in Despondos anymore and how Glimmer has been kidnapped by Horde Prime. 

“Wait a second, where is Entrapta?” Adora asks, realizing the scientist princess is MIA.

“Reuniting with Emily,” Scorpia says. “She is somewhere in the castle.”

“We need to find her. We have to go save Glimmer.”

“My baby girl…” Micah mumbles under his breath. 

Another pang hits her heart, twisting it and threatens to rip it in two. Adora and Bow were able to bring him home after so long of being lost. She promised to bring her home safe and sound and now she has returned empty-handed.  _ Worse _ than empty-handed. Glimmer is now being held captive and no one knows what is going on. Adora can only hope she is alright. She has to be alright. 

**It’s your fault if she isn’t. Should have listened to her more. Maybe then she wouldn’t have gotten mad** **and snap at you.**

_ Shut up,  _ Adora thinks. “We will get her back. We will figure out how to stop Horde Prime. We always have pulled through, haven’t we?”

Murmurs answer Adora. She continues. “We have to get prepared for a fight. I doubt we will be safe here or in any kingdom for long. If Horde Prime does anything like we did it in the Horde, they are going to come after the kingdoms first and with everything weakened from the Horde attacks, it’s easy pickings. We need to get ready and find somewhere safe to go and come up with a plan of attack.”

“What are we going to do without She-ra, though?” Perfuma asks. “No offense to you of course, Adora. 

“I don’t know. But we will figure it out. We don’t have anytime to waste. Find Entrapta, gather anything you can, and we need to move.”

Without anymore questions, everyone is off to get ready for what comes next. Adora and Bow head to the armory first. Bow restocked his arsenal of arrows as much as humanly possibly. Adora, meanwhile, searches for something to use. She hesitantly grabs a sturdy looking sword. While being the same size as the sword of protection, the feel and weight to it are so different. Adora squeezes the hilt tight, wishing for her sword back. 

"You ready, Adora?" Bow asks from behind. She turns around, securing her new weapon in her side. 

"No. But I'll do anything to get Glimmer back." 

As they step back outside, Adora takes another look at the sky. Still dark, still filled with stars, still covered in spaceships. She starts to absentmindedly scratch the left side of her face, right on her scars. So many emotions mix together inside of her. Fear and worry for Glimmer. Anger that she was taken and resentment that she could not stop the opening of the portal and preventing the Horde’s army from finally arriving. And most of all, guilt over not trying to communicate better with Glimmer. Maybe all this would have been prevented had that happened. 

But there is no time to dwell on that. They must head off. The quicker the better. Keeping her gaze up for a second longer, Adora turns away and begins to head off for whatever might come next.

* * *

Glimmer watches water crawl along the pipe above her before coming to a stop. It freezes for a moment and then proceeds to fall and land in a small puddle on the metal ground with a  _ plip.  _ Over and over again, she watches. It is the only form of entertainment on this ship. There is almost nothing else to do in this prison she finds herself on. It's this or talk to her "roommate" which has a million cons. 

She shifts her gaze to the corner. Catra sits with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms and tail wrapped tightly around them, and her chin resting on top. Her ears lay flat. She keeps her own gaze down on the floor, away from Glimmer. Of all the things she thought would happen today when she woke up, she never expected to be held captive with one of her mortal enemies. Everything at the moment is a mess. 

_ And it’s all my fuckin’ fault,  _ Glimmer thinks to herself. She rests her head on the cold, metallic wall behind her. Maybe she should have listened to Adora and Bow. They were right about going to Light Hope. She betrayed them and nearly tore the world apart and now, someone else is going to try to get to the powerful core. Glimmer will admit, however, after years of using only so much of her runestone and feeling inadequate, the rush of power coursing through her and feeling like she could do anything imaginable and more, felt utterly amazing. It felt  _ good. _

Yet, that all changed in a moment. As she stared down a defeated Catra, wondering what to do with the broken girl, that warm, powerful feeling she felt turned  _ hot.  _ Every inch of her felt like it was being prodded by millions of scalding needles. In that moment, she realized the mistake she made and forced herself to try to break the Black Garnet, the closest runestone to her, hoping to stop what was occurring. Every step she took worsened her pain. And then, it all became too much and she blacked out. What happened next occurred in a matter of moments. Hordak coming to possibly kill her, Bow stopping him, and then being surrounded by a green light. Hordak Prime. Hordak being “reset”. The threat of her planet and her being destroyed. Catra saving her. How has this all happened in a day?

Adora must have stopped the destruction of the planet from Light Hope. That is...if she escaped Beast Island. But if she did, why wouldn’t she stop the plan? Part of Glimmer wants to be angry at Adora for that. For still going behind her back and not listening to her. But the other part of her knows that was the right thing to do and she can’t be mad. There is just too much to think about. 

**You are a pathetic queen. You failed and almost killed the people you care about.**

Glimmer sighs. All she wants to do is stop the people around her from dying or getting injured and look at what she has ended up doing. She has tried to live up to her mother as a great and wonderful queen. But who is going to look at her as such if she is going to be the queen who nearly blew up the planet and brought a whole new army to the world. What a way to go down in history as. 

Her mind wanders back to the blonde haired warrior princess. Despite everything that has happened between them, Glimmer cannot rid her from her mind. It is one of her only sources of comfort right now. Straining her mind to think about Adora, to think about happier moments one comes to mind. The day of her coronation. When they got trapped by the Brightmoon guardian and Glimmer's anger and frustration over everyone ignoring the fact her mother is no longer there came out in tears, she remembers Adora. She remembers Adora's string grip holding her tight and saying how she wanted to make today perfect. How Angella told her to take care of Glimmer. She remembers how comforting and safe it felt to be nestled in her arms. 

Is that all Adora wanted to do? Protect her and keep her safe? Glimmer wonders what it must have been like to watch Angella give up her life for the greater good and be unable to do anything about it. To come back home after winning a major battle where everyone was cheering, only to give the heartbreaking and soul crushing news to the only living relative of queen. 

And what did Glimmer give in thanks for that burden?

Throwing it right back in Adora’s face and blaming her for her mother’s death. Glimmer cannot forgive herself for the horrified, tear filled, and broken look Adora gave her when she spat those words at her. Who knows where she is now or what is happening down below on Etheria...What if she never gets to apologize to Adora. All those things left unsaid…

“Yo, Sparkles.”

Glimmer slowly comes out of her thoughts and turns her head towards the direction of the voice she has come to hate. Catra is staring at her. Her ears are still pinned back and her legs stay drawn to her chest but her eyes are locked on Glimmer, narrowed with...thought? 

“You there? Welcome back to reality if you are,” Catra states. When Glimmer shoots her a look, she chuckles. “That answers my question. Now that you are listening, what are we gonna do?”

“About what?”

“Getting out of here, dumbass. What else?"

“How the hell do you think we can get out of here with Horde Prime around and his clones roaming all over? Isn’t that a little, I don't know... _ suicidal _ ?"

“So you  _ want  _ to just sit on your ass and wait for pretty, goody two shoes to save you? I think even as She-ra she is going to be in over her head. Who knows how long will we have to wait for her to come and get us. Could be dead by then.”

“Weren’t you the one who just wanted me to blast her in the face with my magic without putting up a fight?”

Again, Catra laughs. “You are not wrong. But seriously. Do you want to sit around here and waiting for something to happen or do you want to do something about it?”

Glimmer thinks. For once, Catra is not wrong. If Adora is alright, how can she possibly come and save them? The whole breaking into the Fright Zone and trying to rescue Glimmer was pretty much a disaster and they barely made it out alive. Not to mention, everyone thought Entraptra was dead. This is a million times worse. 

**You already messed things up. What if you only make things worse?**

“You gonna say anything or what?”

Catra’s voice breaks her train of thought again. “If we are going to do this, we are going to need some sort of plan. We cannot just try to escape without thinking about it. That might just get us killed. You saw how fast he took out Hordak and,” Glimmer reaches up and touches the right side of her face. She can still feel the cold, threatening touch, “I feel that him just looking at us the wrong way, we will die by his stare. And I don’t have any powers at the moment.”

Glimmer snaps her fingers together. Barely any colorful sparkles appear before fizzling out. 

"I am not dumb. I did save your ass after all. Had to think on my feet, didn't I?"

"Yes...You did...Thank you for that…"

Silence falls between them. Catra starts to play with her tail. Glimmer watches her. At one point in her life, Adora trusted Catra. Now, Glimmer has to do the same to the person who kidnapped her, fought many battles with, and opened the portal that caused the death of her mother. The saving of her life better not have been a fluke. 

"So...Did you ever think you will be teaming up a princess?" Glimmer asks, a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"Not in a billion years," Catra snorts. "What about you? Ever thought about working with a Horde soldier?"

"Not really but Adora was one and I trust her with my life. Now, I am doing that with you even though you have tried to probably kill me in the past."

"Don't expect me to end up buddy-buddy with you after this."

"I expected nothing less because it's the same with me."

Catra gives a nod and finally stands up. Glimmer sees her trying to hide a wince as she draws closer. Whatever happened between her and Hordak before must have been brutal. The soldier stops a couple of yards away from her, not daring to get close. From there, they start to draw up a plan of attack, keeping a watchful eye out for prying eyes and ears.

* * *

“Let’s take a rest here,” Bow says. He takes a look around, listening. Adora joins him, focusing all her thoughts on ensuring they are safe. King Micah listens in as well. The three only hear the wind blowing some leaves. They search for any areas that someone can be hiding. Everything seems alright. Still, they do not lower their guard. They carefully set up a resting area. Adora triple checks everything they do. The fire, the small shelter, their supplies, the surrounding areas once again, nothing escapes her eyes. 

Once everything is set, the trio take their rest. They have been walking for hours now. Adora’s feet ache and her body begs for her to close her eyes and recharge, even if it is for a few hours. But she refuses. Both Bow and Micah say either of them can take the first watch to allow Adora to sleep but she insists they take a rest first. After some arguments, somehow she wins but only agrees to wake one of them up a couple of hours to switch off. Adora watches Bow and King Micah slip into unconsciousness. Once she is sure they will not wake, she takes her new sword from her side and rest it on her lap, keeping on hand on it. 

Her mind still runs wilder than a wildfire. She tries pushing them out, burying them away with everything else. Every part of her wants to crack open and cry. Release all the guilt, anger, sadden, and regret bottled up inside of her. But she can’t. Not yet. Not until Glimmer is safe and sound. She has to stay strong for Glimmer. All her energy has to go into that and not into a breakdown. 

She starts thinking about the plan, hoping to distract herself. Everyone has split up. While being all together has many benefits, it also is dangerous as it risk everyone getting captured at once. Splitting up can cover more ground as well. Adora, Bow, and King Micah go one way, Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea Hawk in another, and finally Scorpia, Frosta, and Entrapta together in a different direction. Swift Wind has taken to the skies to fly between the groups, giving updates between everyone and if needed, relaying information back to the guards at Brightmoon castle. 

_ Everything will be fine, everything is going to be okay,  _ Adora thinks to herself.  _ You’ll get Glimmer back and then from there you can figure out what the heck to do about Horde Prime. With everyone back together, you’ll be able to figure out what to do. _

**But what if you don’t get to her in time? What if you let everyone down and let them die like Angella? What if you are leading everyone to their death? Some hero you are…**

Adora lets out a growl. Why won’t her mind shut up? She just has to get Glimmer back. Everything will be fine then... _ Just. Get. Glimmer. Back. _

Her face and back scars start to itch again. She holds her head in her free hand. Why is she so dead set on getting Glimmer back? Yes, she wants to protect her friend and get her back safe and sound. After going through so much together in this war, there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for her. The queen is her best friend. You will do anything for a best friend, right? But there is something else there. Something else driving her to rescue Glimmer. She cannot put her finger on it but it makes her heart ache. 

A sound startles her. Adora jumps to her feet, her sword tight in her hands. She stands like a statue, holding her breath, waiting for someone to appear out of nowhere. After a few moments, a small mammal appears with a large seed in its mouth. It looks at her for a moment before casually walking back into the darkness. Adora relaxes her shoulders. 

**Some hero you are. Getting scared by a small rodent. How will you save Glimmer?**

Adora groans and stabs her sword into the dirt. 

“Adora?” 

She turns her head slowly. King Micah has propped himself up on his arm. His dark eyes look at her with concern. She frees her sword and sits back down on the ground. “If you are worried about me, I am fine.”

“I highly doubt anyone is fine in this time of stress. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I just want this all to be a bad dream and I will wake up and everything will be fine. Glimmer will be safe, the Sword of Protection will still be whole, and we wouldn’t have an army of airships above us.”

“If there is anything I have learned from being on Beast Island for years, is that no matter how tough things get, not to give up. Eventually things will work out. And if Glimmer is anything like I remember her, and from what you two told me on the way back here she is, she will be fine. My baby girl has always been a spitfire, ready to take on the world.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Adora sighs. “She is one of the bravest and most headstrong people I have ever met. I don’t know what I would do without her. Things...haven’t been great between us recently, but I want to get her back so I can fix that. So I can be with her again. Even with the Horde army around, everything will be fine with her around.”

Quiet fills the air. Adora doesn’t realize she spoke her last couple of sentences out loud until Micah speaks up. 

“You care a lot about her, don’t you? Would you do anything for her?” he asks. 

“I’d give  _ anything _ to have her back. She...she makes everything right.”

Micah processes this. “Well, I am glad she has you as a...friend. She deserves someone like you. You two are perfect for each other.”

Adora raises an eyebrow.

“You should rest. I only need a little bit of rest after living on the island. Gotta stay on your toes. And I sure can go looking for some bugs to eat. Don’t argue with me. I’ll be fine.”

Adora shuts her mouth, her rebuttal stuck in her throat. He does have a point there, about living on the island of scary, deadly monsters part. Begrudgingly, she takes a spot next to Bow and lets herself rest. 

* * *

Glimmer watches the guard walking up and down the hall. Their footsteps echo off the walls. Slowly, the sound fades out. For only a moment, there is silence before footsteps come back. A new guard appears before disappearing. Over and over again this occurs. Glimmer has no idea how many guards there are. All of them are clones after all and look the same. She bites down on her thumb. 

“How are we doing, Sparkles?” Catra asks, being careful to make sure only the queen can hear. 

“Can you stop calling me that?” Glimmer asks, snapping her head around. 

“What do you want me to call you then? Your majesty?”

Glimmer sticks out her hands, palms up, frustrated. “Can we  _ not  _ do this right now. Fine, call me Sparkles.”

“Alright, sorry. But seriously, what’s going on.”

Glimmer takes another look out her prison cell. One of the clones is wandering around. Glimmer walks away from the front and sits next to Catra. “I have no idea how we are going to do this. We only have a brief moment where there isn’t a guard. And who knows how many of them are around.”

“If that moment is all we got, then we have to take it. I’m sure there is something here that can fly us off this ship.”

“Are you sure about that? Is there honestly no other plan?”

“Unless you got something, I got nothing.”

Glimmer grumbles. “No, I don’t. Fine. Alright. If we do manage to get past the guards and not get caught what do we do from there? Don’t forget, we are powerless and weaponless at the moment.”

“You and the princesses rely on your powers so much. I only had my wit and claws as a kid to survive. And all you need is some dumb luck also.”

Glimmer pinches the bridge of her nose. “Is this what you and Adora did in the Fright Zone? Both of you just going off into the most dangerous situations that probably will end up getting you killed.”

“What the hell did Adora do?”

“Went off to Beast Island to find Entrapta! I honestly have no idea if she was the reason Light Hope’s plan stopped or if she got killed there.”

“She went  _ where?!? _ ”

“BEAST ISLAND! She ran off with Bow and didn’t listen to me and even if she was right about the Heart of Etheria she still went behind my back and now I don’t know if she is dead or alive or if I will ever get to see her again or if everything will be fine between us because I pretty much told her she killed my mother!”

Glimmer gasps for air. Her blood is boiling and she wants to punch the closest thing to her but knocking out Catra won’t help anyone. Her hands shake even as she holds them in fist, trying to contain an outburst. Did that fight and going behind her back happen barely twenty-four hours ago? Oh, how she wishes to go back in time and try to right her wrong. 

**All that has happened between you and her. If she is dead you’ll never forgive yourself.**

The anger inside of her starts to dissipate. Slowly, a new sensation takes over. Instead of hot, blinding anger, a cold, anxious worry take a hold. She has to get back to Etheria, to Brightmoon, to her people, to  _ Adora. _ She has to know if everyone is alright. She has to know if Adora is alive. 

“Wow, even after Double Trouble caused you all to be at each other’s throats, you still care about her, huh? Even after driving her away?” Catra says. 

Glimmer looks at Catra. She is shocked to find a hurt filled but understanding expression on her face. When she sees the queen looking at her, Catra turns her gaze down to the floor. “We’ll get back to her. Make things right. But first we have to get out of here and that means settling on a plan.”

“Right…Right!” Glimmer stands back up, a new sense of confidence in her, and heads to the front of the cell. The guards still go about their routine. Everything has to be perfect. They only got one shot at this. More likely than not, if they are caught, they are going to be killed. Glimmer is not about to sit idly around and do nothing when her planet and loved ones are in danger. If she dies, hopefully it won’t be in vain. If she does make it out alive, she will talk to Adora. Everything will be fine in the end. 

She looks around for any last-ditch ideas. Not much in the cell. Only her, Catra, a cold, stiff bed, metal walls surrounding them, and an air vent. 

“Catra, how small are you?” Glimmer asks. 

“The hell type of question is that?” Catra hisses. 

Glimmer points at the air vent. “I don’t think I can fit through there. If I did, it will be a tight squeeze. If you can get in there, hopefully it leads outside. We can get a better idea on how many guards are out there and maybe take them on. Hopefully they won’t notice you are gone if they look in here.”

“So you are using me as bait like Adora?” 

“ _ Don’t!  _ Look we only got two ideas. Both are pretty shitty. So what do you want to do?” 

Catra takes a moment to think, weighing her opinions. With a grumble she agrees to climb into the vent. Together, the unlikely pair carefully work together to undo the cover carefully, keeping a close eye out. Once it is gone, Catra enters it. Before she disappears, Glimmer wishes her luck. Her once bitter enemy stops, her arms in the vent. “Thanks...Glimmer. I’ll see you on the other side.”

With that, she disappears. Glimmer takes a seat on the bed. “Yeah...you too, Catra.”  _ And I’ll see you too, Adora. _

* * *

How long has this night gone on? It seems like forever and that it will never end. But she still have to push on. Not until she knows that Glimmer is safe. Not until they are back together and in each others arms. But it is starting to become harder to do anything, however. Soldiers from above are now stomping around on the ground. Getting caught is slippery. 

Adora and Bow duck behind a line of trees. Both pant, trying to catch their breath. Adora looks over her shoulder, seeing if the coast is finally clear and hoping they did not get spotted. They seem to be fine. Adora takes a moment to relax slightly by resting on a trunk of one of the trees. This has been a lot harder than she thought it would. 

The world really has gone to shit, hasn’t it? It is going to be a challenge to fix any of this. But one step at a time. Things are already tougher now that King Micah has split off to distract some soldiers. Hopefully he is alright. After finally getting home it would be a horrible thing not to get to enjoy his time back. That’s all anyone can do it seems. Hope everything turns out alright. But there is no more time to waste. Adora and Bow move again. 

They keep moving even as their legs hurt. They keep moving even as their bodies beg for more sleep. They start to slow down but keep moving. They are so tired they start to think they are seeing things on the horizon. But when it starts to grow closer and take shape of two humanoids, Adora and Bow skid to a halt. Both of them clutch their weapons, not knowing if they are friend or foe. 

“What do you think we should do?” Bow asks. 

Adora remains silent. She squints, trying to make out the figures. There is something familiar about them. One is taller and scrawnier than the other. They are barefoot and seems to have brown animal traits. The other smaller and curvy. A cape follows behind them and they are colored in purple and pink. Adora’s heart nearly stops upon realizing who is heading to them. Without saying anything, she runs towards them. 

“Hey!” Bow shouts. Adora hears him following her. She doesn’t slow down, wanting to reach them as fast as she can. The figures stop for a moment seeing her run but they seem to recognize what is going on as they pick up their own pace. As the gap closes, Adora practically tackles herself against the queen of Brightmoon. 

“Oh, gods, I can’t believe you are okay! I was so scared!” Adora says. She rests her forehead on Glimmer’s as tears start to stream down her face. 

“I can say the same about you. I’m so glad you made it off of Beast Island. But where’s B-BOW!”

Bow has finally reached the group. Glimmer lets go of Adora and throws herself at her friend. 

“What am I, chopped-liver?” Catra says.  Adora faces her childhood friend, not knowing what to say or do. The last few items they have seen each other, they have been at each other’s throats. But now Adora has found her with Glimmer, running from who knows what. Catra seems to be feeling the same way. Her tail twitches and she averts her eyes from Adora’s gaze. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Adora finally speaks. 

“What are...What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine and so is Sparkles,” Catra tells her. She looks behind her for a moment. “But I don’t think we have enough time to explain everything. We are running out of time. But long story, we somehow managed to get out of Hordak Prime’s ship without getting ourselves killed. We can talk later. I just don’t know if anyone followed us.”

“Right…” 

Adora turns towards Glimmer. There are so many things she wants to say in case anything happens but Catra is right. There is no time for it. Glimmer seems to be debating saying something as well but an explosion in the distance catches everyone’s attention. They know they need to move, regroup, and plan from there. With barely any more exchange between the four, they head out. 


	2. Forgive Me Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddddd here is part 2 rip. There was a part I got a bit stuck on didn't what to do but idk. Hopefully it is still good. I do have thing to say at the end but other than that, enjoy~

Peace has finally returned to Etheria. For a whole generation, it is a brand new world. Those that recall a time without death hanging in the air are now tasked with aiding their younger counterparts in reconstruction, guiding them along the way. But that will come in due time. For now, people celebrate in large and small ways. Some villages party even as the moons are high above the sky while others prefer to stay at home with their loved ones, happy they no longer have to worry about them. Many take the time to remember those that are no longer around. For some, they find themselves in the arms of those they thought they would never see again. In the Kingdom of Brightmoon, the latter takes place. 

After finally returning home, beaten, battered, and bruised, Glimmer received the news that shocked her to her core. Not like when Adora told her about the death of her mother. That filled her with a heavy, coldness that still will find a perch on her heart to sit on. This is the opposite in every which way. Her father is alive and well. The man she only has the slivers of memories of in her mind, still breathing. Glimmer practically tackled Micah to the ground when she saw him and couldn’t stop crying with her father. 

Adora does not blame her for that. After everything she has been through, she deserves some happiness. At least this time Adora has been able to bring a family member home to her. Part of her still wishes she could have completed the family but that is something she can’t fix, she has to remind herself. For the time being, Adora watches from afar Glimmer’s wide, bright smile stays on her face as she tells her father about everything. However, during these moments as she watches the pair, she and Glimmer make eye contact. Every time she stares into those lilac eyes, Adora is filled with longing and wishing to be by her side, hold her tight, and feel her warmth, but there is still so much to fix. She has yet to talk to Glimmer, not wanting to take any moment away from being with her father, about what happened between them. Though, Adora notices the pained look Glimmer has on her face when she sees Adora but before she can do anything, she gets pulled away. 

Maybe the universe doesn’t want them back together…

Whatever the case, there are other things to deal with that have kept Adora herself busy. Many people have been displaced by the war and the Horde and need to find new homes or need aid in rebuilding. Speaking of the Horde as well, there is figuring out what to do with those who took part on that side. A good amount want to help and fix Etheira, others are not so keen. There is a lot of work to be done and little time to spare. Things are changing, which is good, right? Even Adora has changed. 

Adora stares into the mirror in front of her which reflects her tired image. Even though the war is over, it is carved into her face. Tiredness darken her eyes, dull scars rest on the left side of her chin and many more hidden around her body, and her shoulder curl from the weight she cannot seem to shake off. It was not that long ago when war did not touch her body and there was a pep in her step. Picking up that sword in the woods forced so much change onto her she did not ask for. A part of her deep, deep down wonders some days what would she look like had she never found it or never was taken from her family and home as an infant. But there one thing looking back at her that she got to choose. 

She runs her fingers through her hair, adjusting to the new length. You can call it a spur of the moment decision but she doesn’t care. She used to cut her hair back in the Horde and most of the time didn’t mess it up. Though once, she messed up her bangs and she knows the second Catra see her, she will remind her about that time. She hopes this looks nice, having never cut it to her shoulders before. She thinks she looks nice. Hopefully everyone else will like it. Maybe they will be too busy with everything else to notice. No one will know if she doesn’t leave this bathroom, however. 

Adora brushes the dark hair strains on the counter into the waste bin and puts the scissors back in the mirror cabinet. She pauses for a moment, preparing herself for the outside world. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and heads out. 

The halls are quiet. People are busy and some are shirking work to do gods know what. No one is going to yell at them for that. There’s not much to worry about at the moment with no more Horde. Adora slowly makes her way down the cool colored painted hall, thinking about the upcoming weeks. Even if she no longer has the Sword of Protection, she is still She-ra and people will be looking to her for help. And after everything the Horde has done, everything her former family did and her indirect help during her time there, she is more than willing to give that aid. It’ll get her mind off of things as well. 

New footsteps catch her attention. Adora turns her head towards the noise and sees King Micah strolling down the hall, taking in everything he has missed for years. When his eyes land on Adora, he beams and waves. Adora returns the hand gesture as he comes closer. He radiates a boundless positive and bold energy, much like his daughter. That energy has always warmed Adora’s heart and it’s good to have a semblance of it back. 

“Hello King Micah. How are you doing?” Adora asks when he finally reaches her. 

“Please, Adora. I keep telling you can call me Micah. No need for formalities,” he replies. He tugs at the collar of his pale purple shirt, still readjusting to the feeling on his abdomen. “I see you have cut your hair. It suits you. Have you shown Glimmer it yet?”

Adora swears she sees a wink from him but the thought quickly leaves her mind. No of course not. With everything going on, she has no idea when she will be able to see Glimmer. Part of her wonders if the queen is avoiding her. Adora isn’t going to lie if she says she hasn’t been doing the same. Just the thought of having a full blown conversation with the queen fills her with an unbearable anxiety. After everything said between them, everything that occurred, how can she face her without feeling a mix of guilt and anger? But oh, how she wishes to rest besides her again and just feel her next to her, taking in her soft scent. Adora holds herself and looks down at her feet.

**Does she even want to see you anymore? The two of you barely spoken more than two sentences to each other since she came back.**

"Oh. Sorry Adora I didn't mean…" Adora hears Micah shift closer and place a soft hand on her back, "I know you two have been busy, especially her, and I thought maybe you two could catch up a bit if you went to show her. But I guess now is not the time, is it?"

Adora knows what he means. She and Bow filled him in on some of what transpired between them and she is sure Glimmer has as well. "No. Later…"

"No rush in that but eventually you should show her. Eventually you two will have to you know."

"Yeah...Yeah I know…" Adora starts to play with her hair, feeling her heart beating hard in her chest. 

"Glimmer is off trying to help the citizens of Thaymor for the day. And I was thinking of visiting my sister to catch up on lost time. Do you want to come with me? You can do whatever you want there and some decompressing might do some good. Get your mind off of everything. What do you say?"

Adora feels the corners of her mouth twitch. "Thank you, Micah."

* * *

Glimmer flops down on her bed, exhausted. Her muscles sigh in relief as they settle into her soft bed. A rare moment of rest has fallen on her lap and she is going to enjoy every moment of it. Glimmer shuts her eyes and slowly lets sleep drag her into unconsciousness. She knew that being queen brought about a million challenges. However, she always thought that when this war ended, her mother would be here to take care of everything. The thought of what could have been fills her with a heaviness she as grown used to. At least it is not as bad as it could be. She has help. 

Glimmer still believes her father being back is all a dream or a fake reality. That when she opens her eyes, he will be gone and she will be an orphan all over again. But he is still here. He still has that same, strong embrace Glimmer recalls going to when she had a nightmare as a child. Her father returning is a miracle no one thought would be possible. This war has been full of surprises and a fair amount of people have made their families whole again. Maybe then...could her mother return?

The heaviness grows, spreading out from her chest and into her limbs. Thinking of her mother reminds her what she said to Adora. She still has yet to apologize to her about that. It is not like she doesn’t want to, her heart _aches_ to make things right with Adora, but the fear of what Adora will say back freezes her in her tracks. It doesn’t help with what is going on with this post-war. She knows she has to eventually. Things can’t stay like this. Especially when you care about someone beyond belief. 

She groans. The feeling of being about to leave this realm disappears and she is left with an over awareness of just lying in her bed. She opens her eyes, knowing she will never sleep now, and flips over on her back with an arm on her forehead. Without a doubt in her mind, at some point she has become smitten by the blonde haired warrior. Never in a million years did Glimmer ever think she would fall in love with someone. Romance isn’t something that plays a big part in her life. She recalls seeing others fall in love and talking about others and never fully understanding it. But somehow, some way, Adora has wormed her way into her heart and the thought of her leaves a warm yet comfortable feeling in her chest. And now who knows if she ruined it. 

**Things will probably never be the same between you two and she probably doesn’t feel the same way about you. Accept it and move on.**

Lying here is not helping anyone. Despite her body’s protest of wanting sleep, Glimmer climbs out of her bed and heads out in the halls, searching for someone who could help her. It does not take long for her to find the former Horde soldier turned weird frenemy lounging about her new room. Catra isn’t going to try and kill her again but she still definitely isn’t going to be best buds with her anytime soon. Both Glimmer and Catra are perfectly happy with this relationship. 

“What are you doing in here, Sparkles?” Catra asks, not looking up from her bed or opening her eyes. 

“How did you know it was me?” Glimmer asks. 

“I know people’s footsteps. Not that hard to pick up on. What is it?”

Glimmer pauses for a moment, thinking of what to say. If there is anyone who knows Adora the best, it is the person who grew up alongside her. Catra also knows how it is like to ruin a relationship with her and is working on repairing things with Adora. Catra is the only one in this castle who knows what she is going through. Glimmer walks up to the bed. “Adora.”

Catra opens her eyes and props herself up on her arms. “What about her?”

Glimmer runs a hand through her hair. “How are...er...things with her. Like, have you’ve talked to her at all and if so, how is that going?”

“You haven’t talked to her at all, have you?”

“No.”

“Why the fuck are you coming to me for, though? I am not really good at giving advice you know.”

“Yeah, I am well aware of that, Catra. I’m not stupid. But you’re the only person who has done similar shit so I have no choice.”

“Just suck it up and go talk to her.”

“Catra I am being serious, I don’t frickin’ have time for this,” Glimmer hisses through her teeth. 

Catra sits all the way up and stares Glimmer down. “I am being serious, idiot. It sucks, trust me. It still takes my sorry ass forever to go talk to her but that is what I have been doing when I can. It’s slow and it sucks and I sure as hell don’t want to deal with it and skip over it but there isn’t another way. And again, I am not the best at giving advice so that is all I got.”

Glimmer covers her face with her hands. Catra isn’t wrong. She has to suck it up and just go talk to Adora. And the longer she waits it out the worse it is going to get. Glimmer doesn’t want to lose Adora forever. It’s honestly now or never. 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go talk to her.” Glimmer stands up and starts to exit the room. She hears Catra scrambling off her bed before appearing at her left.

“You’re going now? Just like that? Damn that’s ballsy, didn’t expect that. I was shaking like I was freezing when I finally worked up the courage,” she states. 

“Catra...please....”

“Just trying to lighten the mood. But uh...you want me to come with? For support? I know I could’ve used it a bit and I promise I won’t say anything unless you need an out.”

Glimmer looks over her for a moment, seeing if she can spot any hidden motive in her eyes. But her cyan and amber eyes are soft. If she is hiding something, she is good at it. “Fine.”

The two walk together, searching for Adora. She can honestly be anywhere and who knows if she is even in the castle or Brightmoon’s grounds. Neither Catra or Glimmer speak to each other as they walk around. Glimmer has no idea what is more dreadful. The awkwardness between her and Catra or the agonizing wait with finding Adora and finally healing a bleeding wound. 

Eventually, the sound of Adora’s voice echoes off the walls along with a familiar one. Glimmer’s heart pounds and her palms sweat as the voice grows louder and louder. The feeling of bolting starts to fill her. Catra seems to catch onto this as Glimmer feels her hands hold part of her cape. There is no escape now even as her legs start to feel like jelly. 

Glimmer shuts her eyes, letting Catra and Adora’s voice guide her. _You can do this. You can do this. Once you get past this, things will get easier and better between you two. You can fix this just start small. Just start smell. Just-_

“Glim?” 

The sound of Adora’s soft voice so close makes her heart skip a beat. Glimmer stops and opens her eyes, beginning to speak. “H-Hi Adora, how ar-”

When Adora comes into focus, Glimmer feels her body freeze up. Not just because she is face to face with her now but with the sudden change of her hair. Twice now she, Glimmer has gotten whiplash. When Adora finally let her hair down from its restraint and now it is still loose but cut short. It does not help that she is standing in the light of a window, the start of sunset outlines her body in a yellow glow. Whatever thought is in her mind is gone, as well as everything else in her brain. 

“Glimmer, are you okay?” Adora asks. In her hands is a communicator that she turns away from everything. She raises an eyebrow and takes a look at Catra, who has a hand over her mouth. Catra finally manages to jab an elbow under Glimmer’s rib cage, snapping her out of her trace. 

“Ah! S-Sorry! Sorry!” Glimmer looks away, feeling her body warm intensely. Has it always been this hot in Brightmoon? “I just was uh...wondering how you were doing.” _Gods she looks nice._

“Fine...What about you? You look a little sick. Are you _sure_ you are alright?”

“I’m fine! I just uh wanted to ask…” Glimmer’s words jam in her throat. Sorry for everything that has happened the past couple months teeter on her lips but refuse to fall forward. Why can’t she speak? Adora is right here but her body and mind refuses to say anything. She swallows her words, allowing new ones to take their place. “Actually, never mind. Sorry. I just remembered I got some more queen stuff to do. I’ll uh, catch ya later?”

“Yeah...Yeah sure.”

There is a hint of sadness in her voice. Glimmer’s heart twist inside of her. Without saying another word, she spins around and leaves with a fast pace. This could have gone a lot worse to be fair, but she did not expect to have her heart racing like mad from a sudden rush of feelings. Is this why people have gone crazy with love. Because it about it make her go insane bottling it up. 

“Chicken. So, when are you gonna confess to her?” Catra suddenly asks. 

“I swear to fuck, I will make a prison cell just for you if you don’t shut the hell up.”

* * *

Adora stands in the hall, trying to piece out what just happened. She has no idea what is more of a shock. Seeing Glimmer and Catra not trying to tear out each other’s throats or Glimmer actually attempting to talk to her. She wonders what Glimmer wanted to ask her but got distracted by. However, her gut says Glimmer’s ‘queen stuff’ was just an excuse to avoid her. Did Catra put her up to talking to her? After all, she and her childhood friend are slowly patching up their relationship. Adora is not surprised if Catra has some hand in it, possibly to torture the queen. Whatever it is, what was Glimmer about to say. Not to mention, why did she have her eyes closed at first and then froze up when she saw her. 

**Maybe she really is avoiding you and wants nothing to do with you and was forced to do that. Why else would she have acted like that and not say anything else?**

Adora twirls some of her bangs in her index finger. Maybe she should just give up on hoping that Glimmer and her will ever get back to where they were before. She feels something twist tight around her chest, threatening to break it. Why does this hurt so much and why does she long so much to be with her? Just seeing her again, walking down the halls, lifted her spirit for a moment only for the awkwardness to break it. Why does she want to cry so hard right now not being able to be with her? 

“Adora, are you still there?” a staticky voice says.

Adora brings the forgotten commutator in her hands to her face. Bow stares back at her, worried. “That was Glimmer, wasn’t?”

“Yeah it was. She just...I don’t know just asked how I was and left with Catra. That’s all.”

“Guys still haven’t spoken, huh? You know--”

“I know, I know!” Adora suddenly snaps. Her grip on the commutator tightens, the colors of the screen under her thumb changing. “There hasn’t really been time to do so and half the time I can’t find her!”

“Adora, I’m just trying to help. Please take a breath.”

Adora exhales. “Right. Sorry. I don’t mean to yell at you. I just...I need some time. Go back to being with your dads and siblings and helping around there. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Bow pauses for a moment. “Okay.” With an audible _plip_ the screen turns black. Adora wipes the sides of her eyes before shoving the device in her pocket and walks away. 

She has no idea where she is going. No direction, no purpose, no thoughts other than escaping the ones following her. Adora walks in the opposite direction of Glimmer, putting more distance between them. Everything pulls and tugs at her to spin around but she doesn’t. She pushes forward, the only thing she can do. She enters her room, shuts the door behind her, and does the only thing she can think of. Taking a hot shower. 

It backfires. She was hoping the warmth of the water would calm her nerves and erase the heavy feeling wielding up inside her. If anything, it only grows and crushes her. Her hands begin to shake. With what? Anger? Anxiety? Fear? Dread? Adora has no clue, maybe all of it. Quickly, Adora twists the knobs, cutting off the flow of water, and exits. She dresses and sits on her bed, a towel hanging around her neck. She covers her face in her palms, taking long, deep breaths. Adora tenses her body, attempting to stop it’s shaking. 

She has to talk to Glimmer. She can’t keep living like this. It’s one thing, the feeling of wishing to make up with someone that you care for. She has felt that pain with Catra and slowly now, that is healing. But with Glimmer, there is something else. Something deeper twists a knife in her heart when she sees her. She has no words for this heartache but wishes for someone to help her with it. 

_Knock, knock!_

Adora pulls her face up and stares at her door. There is a moment of hesitation before she speaks, “C-Come in.”

The door slowly opens. Micah’s head appears. He enters, shuts the door, and walks over to the bed. “I was wondering where you were. I wanted to ask you if you knew if any of the food here has any grub in it or if they would make it. Starting to miss the taste.”

He laughs and looks at Adora. But when he sees that she has barely even twitched at the comment, he takes a seat by her. “Sorry. Guess my sense of humor is rusty. Though, I was being partly serious. I take it things haven’t changed much?”

“No, they haven’t. I don’t know if they ever will at this point,” Adora replies. “I have no idea what our relationship is anymore.”

“Can...I ask you a question, Adora?”

“What is it?” 

“How do you feel about my daughter? I assume confused and angry with what happened but other that, what do you feel? How badly do you want to fix things with her?”

Adora takes a moment to think, struggling to string together words for how she feels. “She is? Was? My best friend. There’s just something about her I can’t put my finger on. Everything she does makes my heart beat faster. Her smile makes me feel warm and weird inside. Just her being her, it always made me feel better and like I could do anything. All I ever wanted to do was protect her, make her smile and feel safe, and give her the universe because gods does she deserve it and more. She deserves it so much and I know I can’t provide that. 

“I know Angella...she wasn’t my fault. She chose to do it to protect her daughter and Etheria. I tell myself that every day and what Glimmer said hurt more than anything. I wish I could have done more for her and I know I hurt her also, refusing to listen to her. Everything is a mess and I just want everything to be alright again. I just...want Glimmer and I to be close again and laugh at stupid stuff and be together for as long as possible.”

Micah does not speak, taking everything in. Adora begins to worry if she said something wrong. After all, this is his daughter they are talking about. She might not know a lot about families but she knows little slips up can screw things up. Adora opens her mouth to say something when Micah cuts her off. 

“It sounds like you love her.”

_Love?_ “I mean, I guess? I do really care about her and--”

“No. No, Adora I mean. Like love love.” When Adora gives him a puzzled look, he adds, “Like Angella and I. Or Bow’s dads. There are many types of love out there and I think you are feeling that one for Glimmer. How you talk about her, how you look at her, and the heartache you are telling me, it all seems like that. Do you understand?”

Was that the word she was missing? Love? Adora has not seen much of the love Micah speaks of, only hearing about it from Glimmer with her parents and the few interactions with George and Lance. Thinking about it, it would be nice to kiss Glimmer…

“You’re red, Adora. Did I guess right?” Micah asks. 

Adora hides her blushing face in her towel, hoping the dampness will cool her off. She can only nod in response. 

“Things will fall into place and be figured out in due time. For now, I think maybe we should go get something to eat. I still want to see if they can put some bugs in things.”

A chuckle escapes Adora. She has no clue why that finally got her but it chips off weight in her chest. “I think they might be able to do something. I can ask if you like.”

There is no point in thinking about it right now. Adora needs a breath. Whatever comes, she can figure it out in the morning.

* * *

“You know, I ain’t stupid. I know how you feel about her. I can see it on your stupid face,” Catra says. Glimmer shoots her a look filled with daggers. Catra doesn’t back off. “If you want me off your ass, say something to her. I really don’t want you to hang around me all day and night if you can’t fix this shit.”

“Yeah and how is that going for you? Don’t go blowing smoke if you are in the same boat as I am,” Glimmer spats. She picks up her pace in her walk but stops when one of Catra’s arms shoots out and slams on the wall. “What the hell?!?”

“I really would like to know when I became the one to give advice to. Scorpia is much better at this shit. But I am not in the same boat as you. Not like you think. I am getting somewhere with Adora because I sucked up my pride. It took someone to call me out on my bullshit for me to finally do it. And now I am doing the same to you. You have to do something to fix things or risk losing Adora forever.”

Catra lifts her hand away, allowing access back into the halls. Glimmer doesn’t move, thinking if she should punch Catra or not. The ex-Horde soldier is not wrong and can see through her facade. Glimmer also agrees she doesn’t want to spend a lot of time with Catra, at least they can agree on that. But trying to talk to her only shortly before ended well. Glimmer groans and rubs her temples, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Catra, just leave me alone right now. I just need to think,” Glimmer tells her. She starts walking. Catra does not follows. 

“You know I am right.”

**If Catra can do it, why can’t you. Maybe she was right to call you a chicken for not facing Adora and you are losing your chances.**

Glimmer stops and twists her head to face Catra. “I know you are. But only I can do that. And right now, I just want to be alone. Please respect that.”

Catra says nothing. Only nods and walks away. Finally alone, Glimmer rests her back on the wall and slides down it. She does not want to lose Adora but how can she say anything to her after everything that has been said between them. Gods, this is a mess. She can’t think with a headache pressing down on her eyes and forehead like a vice grip. She needs sleep. She can deal with in the morning.

* * *

Adora twists and turns in her bed, kicking off her covers as a nightmare plays like a broken record in her mind. So much lost, so much pain, so much turmoil. Some images are real memories, playing back to her with their lines fuzzy. Others her brain comes up with to torturing her with, like that of Glimmer no longer drawing breath. This startles Adora wake, bringing her to attention. She gasps her air, her throat tight, preventing a scream from slipping out, and dry. She looks around, trying to piece together where she is. Her room. She’s in Brightmoon. It’s the dead of night. 

She needs water. 

Adora climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen. She is the only one in the halls, letting the moonlight guide her to her destination. Before everything happened, whenever she had a nightmare, Adora would make her way into Glimmer’s room. Somehow, her presence calmed her and chased away any nightmares. And if a stray one appeared and Adora was once again awoken, Glimmer just knew how to calm her. Now, she is all alone. 

Finally, she reaches the kitchen. No one but her. She digs around the bottom cabinet, searching for a bottle of water she can drink and take back to her room. In the dark, she has to partly climb into the cabinet. Her fingers brush a bottle but just as she is about to grab it and pull away, she hears a voice.

“Adora? Is that you?”

“Holy-” Adora jerks, banging her head on the inside of the wooden structure. “Ow! Crap!” Adora pulls away, rubbing her head. She squints to make out Glimmer better in the low light. 

“Oh, shit, are you okay? I didn’t mean to spook you!” Glimmer says. She reaches out and takes a step but freezes. Glimmer pulls back her hand and begins to fiddle with her fingers. “What...What are you doing up?”

“I’ll be fine. I just didn’t hear you that’s all. And I...couldn’t sleep. Thought I would grab some water. What about you? Or is it too early for you to go to bed?”

Glimmer can’t help but chuckle. It has been a long while since she has heard Adora joke. “No. I couldn’t sleep either.”

Adora softly smiles. A sense of joy and comfort appears as she hears Glimmer’s laugh for the first time in forever. “You want some water also? I think there are a couple of them in there.”

“No. I’m good. Thank you though.”

Glimmer takes a seat at the table, saying nothing more. Adora joins her, sitting on the other end. So close yet still so far. Neither speak for a couple minutes, not knowing where to start or what to do. The only noise that fills the room is from the crinkling of Adora’s water. Finally, after soothing her throat, Adora bites the bullet, tears falling down her face.

“I’m sorry, Glim. For everything. I should’ve listened to you better and not tried to keep smothering you,” she says, her voice soft. “I just wanted to protect you and keep you safe from harm. I...I watched your mother give up her life in order to save so many. I couldn’t bear you to do the same. Call that selfish if you want but I just couldn’t and still can’t bear the thought of you dying. I didn’t know how to tell you that and I still don’t really. I’m sorry, Glimmer for not trying to express that better and for not taking your own thoughts into account.”

Adora sniffs, trying to hold back the rest her tears. She wipes them away and takes another sip of her water. It is nearly gone. Glimmer takes a moment to let Adora’s words sink in. Her hearts skips in her chest, wanting to comfort Adora but not knowing what to do. She swallows before she speaks up, keeping her own tears at bay, though it is in vain.

“Thank you, Adora. And...I need to apologize also. I didn’t really listen either. And I said things I should not have said to you. I was angry and confused and hurting. Being thrown a role you didn’t expect to have all of a sudden is a hell of an experience during the middle of a war.”

“I get that.”

“Right. Right you do. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you or Bow or anyone else. It wasn’t right and I hurt you. I lost my mother, thought I lost my father, and so many others even if I only knew them a bit. I also couldn’t bear the thought of you dying and I just wanted to stop everyone I care about from dying. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Thank you, Glimmer. That means a lot.”

Glimmer wipes her own face before she leans back in her chair and shuts her eyes. “We both fucked up big time, huh? And what is it about nighttime that make you just finally confess shit?”

“I have no idea. My heart is still racing in my chest, though. What about you?”

“Ditto.”

Another pause. Adora finishes off her drink. There are still things left unsaid but at least a start has been made. Adora toss her bottle and is about to leave when Glimmer speaks up. 

“Your...Your hair looks really nice. It suits you. I really like it.”

Adora feels her body warm. She catches Glimmer looking at her, a tint to her face, before quickly looking away. Adora coughs, clearing her voice. “Thank you. I thought I could use a change of pace…”

“No problem...So, why _are_ you awake? I know I asked that already but I know you too well. Or at least I hope. Was it a nightmare?”

“Yeah, it was. Did you have one? Is that why you are awake?”

“You can say that.”

Glimmer recalls what woke her. Unable to find Adora amidst a battlefield only to find her broken body in the carnage. Glimmer has no idea if dream Adora was alive or dead as she woke up right after screaming out her name. She shutters at the thought still so fresh in her mind. 

“I guess they aren’t going to go away anytime soon even though this war is over,” Adora says. 

“Yeah…” 

“Uh...there is something else I want to ask you about. Since it’s like 3 am and both of us are up and saying stuff. I know uh, things are still weird I guess but...what...do you think of me?”

“What do you mean?”

Adora plays with her hair. “Do you...like me? I don’t know what I am even saying at this point, who the hell cares. Do you like like me? I think that is what your father said when I was talking to him I forget.”

“I...what? My dad? I mean…” Glimmer takes a deep breath. That was a curve ball she did not expect to get thrown at her head. Nighttime talks really does make people just say whatever. “I think so? I mean, yes? I...I don’t know. I never really thought about love and romance before so I don’t have anything to go off of. But I think so.”

“I don’t really have anything to go off of either. Wasn’t something really thought about in the Horde. But when I was talking to your dad, he said that is what I might be feeling. What does one do when they are in love anyway?”

“Guess we both have to figure it out together, huh?” Glimmer yawns and stretches out. “We can figure it out in the morning. One thing people do when they are in love is sleep together and I have missed you in my bed. Do you wanna come back in? Maybe keep the nightmares away?”

Adora smiles and nods. “I’d like that.”

The two stand up. Adora tosses her bottle out and follows Glimmer back into her bed. The heaviness in both their chests starts to lift as they nuzzle close to each other, nestled in each other's arms again after so long. Glimmer reaches up and starts to play with Adora’s soft, silky hair. “I really do like it, Adora. It’s nice. When I saw you before the first time, it made me freeze up and blank. 

Adora laughs. “So I short-circuited you. Amazing. But I am glad you like it. I was kind of hoping you would.”

“I missed this. You and I. I know there is a lot to work on but I’m just happy to have you here again. I’m still so sorry.”

“The same goes for me.” Adora shuts her eyes and places her chin on top of Glimmer’s head, her light purple hair tickling her skin. “But I really just want to sleep right now. Can we talk about it tomorrow? And I mean actually sit down and talk when we aren’t half awake?”

Glimmer smiles and shifts closer to Adora, closing her eyes as well. “I agree with that plan...I love you, Adora.”

“I love too, Glimmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this might be the last fic for a while? Like I am currently trying to work on a longer glimmadora chapter fic that probably will take up a lot of time lol. That being said I might try and do quick little things so I don't burn myself out but I want to write all this other one first so I can then just post it weekly without worry. So yeah that is just a yeah I might not post a lot as I work on that.


End file.
